


Infatuation

by Kimmimaru



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Adultery, Assassination Plot(s), Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, Desk Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Constipation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mind Games, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: An alternate time-line kind of fic where Rufus and Reno meet for the first time. Snap-shots of their lives and dysfunctional relationship. An exploration of the differing relationships Reno has with his co-workers (his found family), particularly Veld, and his painful, unhealthy relationship with Rufus Shinra.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what this is. It's not really written in a straight line, more like little scenes written like snap-shots. They are in order but the 'XXX' is like a gap in time, days or weeks or months or even hours. I'm exhausted so if that doesn't make sense I apologise lol. If I have missed a tag or you spot something that should be tagged, let me know and I'll fix it. I tried to get everything important but I'm only human and make mistakes. This first chapter is...long. Forgive me and please enjoy it.

“Rufus, sir. This way please,”  
  
Rufus glances to the woman leading him down the halls of his father's building. Behind him he hears a sudden burst of laughter, he turns back and sees red. Red hair, smiling mouth and shirt unbuttoned to reveal skin. Rufus freezes in the hall and stares.   
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Did you see that guys face, yo? He was shitting his pants!” The red-head's laughter grows louder as he draws closer.   
  
The other one, the bald one, grins back. “Cried like a baby.” He says, voice a deep rumble.  
  
Rufus watches as the bald one reaches out and ruffles the red-heads hair.  
  
“Sir? Please, your father's waiting.”  
  
Rufus blinks and turns back to the woman, he lifts a hand and smooths the hair back from his face, “The old man can wait.” He replies in a clipped, cold tone. “Who is that?” He asks, gesturing back to the two men laughing in the hall.  
  
The woman pales, “They're Turks, sir.”  
  
“Hm,” Rufus hums, watching the red head lean against the wall. He's whip-thin, long and lean. His collar bone and jaw look sharp enough to cut. Rufus licks his lips, a small smirk curling the corner. “Get me his name.” He says to the woman who frowns and follows Rufus' gaze.  
  
“Uh...”  
  
“Didn't you hear me?” Rufus brushes past her, head high, “I told you to get me his name.”  
  
The woman clenches her hands over the folder she's clutching and bows her head, “Yes sir.”  
  
A few hours later and Rufus sits at his desk, hunched over a file. A cup of cooling tea sits by his elbow and he can hear his father speaking to someone on the phone in the other room, he stares at the picture. He traces the edge of a sharp jaw with a finger nail, tapping it lightly. A smile curls his mouth, “Reno, huh?”  
  
XXX  
  
Reno curls his hands around his mug, blowing on it before sipping as he stares at the screen of the computer. “Tch,” He clicks his tongue irritably and hits a button, the video re-winds and he narrows his eyes. He takes another sip, leaning back and watches the man approach the vehicle once again. Memorizing his face.  
  
“Reno?”  
  
Reno glances up briefly before returning his eyes to his task, “Yeah?”  
  
“Found anything?” Tseng approaches, placing a sheaf of papers on the table beside Reno's computer.  
  
“I dunno,” Reno muses, “This guy...” He pauses the video and points a long finger at the man. “He's not supposed to be there. He don't live in that sector, I've been through these security tapes a hundred times and this is the first I've seen of him, yo.”  
  
Tseng leans down and watches, “Hm, you might be onto something.” He says, playing and rewinding the video over and over. “I'll alert Veld.”  
  
Reno nods and then leans back in his chair, he stretches his arms above his head with a huge yawn, somehow not spilling the dregs of his coffee. Tseng smiles, “Maybe you should get some sleep, I'll take over from here.”  
  
Reno blinks, “Nah, I'm ok.” He says and rises, “Just gotta get some more coffee. You know, the new hire makes decent stuff.”  
  
“Then you'd better get me some too,” Tseng says, sitting down in Reno's seat, “And a pastry if there's still some left, I skipped lunch.”  
  
Reno waves as he exists the room and starts making his way to the stairs. He silently laments the lack of elevators that go to their floor. When he reaches the next floor he walks towards the Turks' break room. It's a small room with a coffee-maker, sofa and television. No one but the Turks use it. He sets his mug down and turns to the cupboard, pulling out Tseng's favourite mug. He has to stand on tip-toe to reach the cupboard and as his fingers curl around the mug he freezes. All the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end, Reno spins around, hair flying and finds himself staring at the door. Leant casually against the frame is a blond haired boy around Reno's age, he's dressed in an immaculate white suite. His cold blue eyes glitter in the electric light, his lips curled into a small half-smile. “Uh...” Reno says, speechless. “You're not 'sposed to be here, yo.”  
  
“I go where I want.” The boy says and moves into the room, “I wanted to meet you in person.”  
  
Reno glances around as if there was someone hiding in the shadows that he hadn't noticed, “ _Me_?” He frowns, “I don't even know who you are,”  
  
“Reno of the Turks.” The boy says, his voice as smooth as silk. His shirt rustles as he moves, lifting a hand and holding it out, “My name is Rufus Shinra.”  
  
Reno fumbles Tseng's mug in shock, catching it just before it can hit the floor, “Shit.” He puts it aside and hesitates before taking Rufus' hand in his own. “You...already know me, I guess.” He says, staring into eyes like chips of ice. His blond hair hangs over one eye, almost obscuring it. Reno doesn't like the intensity in which he stares.  
  
“You're interesting,” Rufus hums, tightening his grip on Reno's hand.  
  
Before Reno can reply someone interrupts, “Rufus!” Tseng's surprised voice proceeds him as he enters the break room. He notes their clasped hands and he frowns a little, “What are you doing here? You're not allowed on this floor.”  
  
“Tseng,” Rufus sighs, finally releasing Reno's hand. He turns and walks to the door, “I just wanted to meet the new guy, that's all.”  
  
“Sir, with all due respect-”  
  
Rufus waves his protests away, Tseng sighs. “We'll meet again, Reno. I'm sure.” He turns on his heel and walks away. Reno blinks, staring down at his hand.  
  
“Are you alright?” Tseng asks.  
  
“Fine...He's a weird kid.”  
  
“Kid? He's my age.” Tseng mutters, picking up his mug and setting it beside Reno's. He takes the coffee jug and pours the last of it between the two cups. “It might be a little pointless but I'd warn against getting involved with Rufus Shinra,” Tseng says quietly, pushing Reno's mug into his hand. “He's dangerous.”  
  
Reno looks up, “More dangerous than the Turks?”  
  
Tseng shrugs, “His father's easier to deal with.”  
  
“He's kinda interesting though.” Reno grins, looking back down at the hand Rufus had grasped.  
  
XXX  
  
Next time Rufus sees Reno they're sat in a conference room. Reno's stood by the door, his eyes on the opposite wall as he stares into space. Rufus lets his gaze drag slowly down his throat, noting a few odd bruises there before moving lower. His chest is exposed as usual, his shirt barely hiding what look to be several scratches. Rufus hardly hears the droning of his elders as his father and the directors discuss something. He keeps his gaze on Reno, admiring the way the light catches in his hair, the way his full lips part with a breath.   
  
“Rufus?”  
  
Rufus watches Reno shift his weight, eyeing the way his jacket clings to his skinny little waist.   
  
“Rufus!”  
  
He sees Reno lift an arm and scratch idly at his hair.  
  
“RUFUS!”  
  
Rufus jerks, blinking rapidly as he turns his head to his father, “Sorry.” He mutters.  
  
“You wanted to be here, so listen. Stupid boy.”  
  
Rufus' fingers tighten into fists as they rest on his thighs beneath the table, “My apologies father.”  
  
The President sniffs and turns away from him. Rufus glances across the table to see Scarlet lift a hand to her mouth, hiding a smirk. He grits his teeth.  
  
When the meeting had concluded Rufus rises, pushing his seat out behind him. As he turns to leave he feels someone snatch at his wrist. Rufus yanks his hand free and turns, ready to tell whoever it is off. He freezes when he sees Reno staring at him, “Ah, it's you.” Rufus lowers his hand.  
  
“You been starin' at me since you walked in, yo.” He cocks his hip, arms folded and lifts his chin, “What's so interestin', huh?”  
  
Rufus lets his eyes slide slowly down Reno's body and a smile curls his mouth, “I don't know,” He says slowly.  
  
Reno's cheeks turn pink. He clears his throat, “Well, stop it. It's kinda distracting, I gotta work you know.”  
  
“Reno, what are you-oh.” They both look over to see Veld, director of the Turks standing just inside the door. Veld eyes them both for too long, then he moves to Reno's side and grabs him by the arm. “My apologies, sir.”  
  
“It's fine, Director.” Rufus shrugs, “I spoke to him first.”  
  
Veld's fingers dig into Reno's upper arm, causing him to wince a little, “I see. And why is that, may I ask?”  
  
Rufus tosses hair from his eyes and stares at Reno, “You can ask but I don't feel like answering.”   
  
“Reno, come. We have work to do.” Veld drags Reno from the room but before the reaches the door Reno turns to look back at Rufus one last time.  
  
Rufus moves to the door but leans against the wall, listening.  
  
“What was that, yo?” Reno mutters, pulling his arm away from Veld's grip.  
  
“Didn't Tseng warn you to stay away from Rufus Shinra?” Veld replies, shaking his head.  
  
“Oh because he's 'dangerous'.” Reno rolls his eyes, leaning against the wall. “Don't tell me, he's actually a serial killer.”  
  
“No but one day he's going to own Shinra and you.”  
  
Reno falls silent, considering, “So?”  
  
“So, you don't get involved with the Shinra's. You're his subordinate, nothing more.”  
  
“You're talkin' like I'm planning on fucking him, yo.”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
Reno flushes, “No! And even if I was, you're not my damn father!”  
  
“I may not be your father but I _am_ your superior.” Veld snapped, speaking in a harsh whisper, “I am responsible for you. Conduct yourself properly.”  
  
Reno swallows and lowers his eyes, “Sorry sir.”  
  
Veld sighs, “It's fine. Just make sure you listen in future.” He reaches out, causing Reno to step back. “Reno...”  
  
“Can I go now, sir?” Reno asks quietly, hands in fists at his sides.  
  
“Reno-”  
  
Reno shakes his head, stepping away again as Veld reaches for him. “Please.” He whispers, voice hoarse.  
  
Veld's hand falls to his side, “Yes.” He says finally and watches Reno turn on his heel and walk quickly down the corridor.  
  
Rufus lifts a hand to his mouth, smile widening.  
  
XXX  
  
Reno leans on Veld's desk, head resting on his arm as he watches the Newton's cradle swing back and forth. The little clack-clack sound accompanies the sound of Veld's pen scratching on paper.   
  
After a moment Veld sets down his pen with a heavy sigh, “You know I don't mean to be cruel, Reno.” Reno drags his eyes away from the swinging pendulums, but doesn't lift his head. “And I'm sorry. I was wrong.” He reaches over, putting his hand in Reno's spiky hair. Reno closes his eyes and yawns, “You're still young.”  
  
“Tseng's not that much older than me. Neither's Rude. Why'm I so different, yo? You treat me like a kid.”  
  
Veld's fingers dig into Reno's scalp briefly before he retracts his hand. “They're just...different.” He replies quietly. His phone goes off before Reno can push, he pulls it out and smiles. Bringing the phone to his ear he leans back in his chair, “Hi,” His voice goes low and he laughs under his breath, “Yeah, I'm still at work. Is she asleep?” Veld stares at the wall while Reno watches. “Hi Felicia! You should be in bed.” He adjusts his grip on the phone as Reno leans back in his chair, tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling while he listens to Veld play happy families. “Felicia, what have I told you? School's important. Yes, I know that's what you want to do but you also need to try-” Veld sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, “Just do your homework and be nice to your mother, she's trying her best.” Veld's hand falls and his smile widens, “I should be coming home this weekend.” He laughs, even Reno can hear an excited shout. “Is there anything you want me to bring home for you, sweetheart? Well, I don't know if I can get that...Felicia, that's expensive!” Veld shakes his head, chuckling, “I'll see what I can do. Put your mother back on the phone.”  
  
Reno watches the lines of Veld's face relax, his shoulders shift as he speaks to his wife. He looks away, feeling like he's imposing on something private. Slowly he gets to his feet and silently leaves the room. On the other side of the door he leans against the wall, head thumping against it as he stares at the ceiling. Slowly he sinks into a crouch, one hand coming to rest on his stomach.  
  
“Reno?”  
  
Reno looks up as Tseng turns the corner, seeing him in the hall. “What's up?” Reno sighs, pulling himself together and rising.  
  
“Is the Chief still in his office?”  
  
Reno shrugs, “Yeah. He's talking to his wife, yo.”  
  
“Ah.” Tseng looks down at the files in his hands, “Give these to him.” He hands them over to Reno.  
  
Reno looks down at the files, thumb brushing across the large Top Secret stamped across them. “Hey, you know Rufus, right?”  
  
Tseng hesitates, “Yes.”  
  
“What's his deal?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Like...” Reno scratches at the back of his head, “He's kinda weird, right? He keeps staring at me.”  
  
“Rufus is...” Tseng considers for a moment, “He's been very isolated.” He says carefully, “Since he was a child his father's kept him on a short leash. It's only recently he's made moves to give him more power. He's a complicated person. Why the sudden interest?”   
  
“I...dunno. I guess he just freaks me out.”  
  
“My advice still stands; stay away from him if you know what's good for you.”   
  
“You say that like it's gonna be easy, yo. He's always around. And anyway, aren't you two friends?”  
  
Tseng smiles, a small, mysterious expression, “Yes, a little. And it's because we're friends I know what he's like.”  
  
“Ah, that's where you went Reno.”  
  
Reno turns to see Veld step out of his office, “Sir?”  
  
Veld's smile softens, he reaches out and places his hand on the back of Reno's neck. Gently he guides him back into the room. “Thank you, Tseng. You can take the rest of the night off, if you want.”  
  
Tseng bows, when he looks back up the door is closed.  
  
XXX  
  
Reno leans back against the leather seat. The club's music thrums through the floor, up his legs. He frowns, hands tucked behind his head.   
  
“Here,”  
  
Reno opens an eye and sees Rufus holding a glass of something that resembles mako in a shot glass. Reno's frown deepens. “I'm on the job! I can't-”  
  
Rufus pushes into his space, pressing the lip of the glass to Reno's mouth. His blue eyes glitter in the flashing lights, “Just one won't hurt, surely?”  
  
Reno pushes Rufus' hand away, “No. I'm a professional, yo.”  
  
“You're here because I asked you to be here.” Rufus replies, tilting his head, “I want you to drink.”  
  
“Ruf-”  
  
Rufus presses a finger to his lips, “No.”  
  
Reno takes a breath, “Sir.” He says, voice dropping reluctantly.   
  
Rufus's smile widens, “That's better.” He whispers, leaning in again. “Now, take the drink.”  
  
Reno takes it. “If Veld found out...”  
  
“I won't tell if you don't.”  
  
Reno stares into the glass a moment before downing the drink. He winces, wiping the back of a gloved hand across his lips, “There. Happy?”  
  
“Very.” Rufus laughs under his breath and snaps his fingers, a waitress appears, eager to serve. More glasses are placed in front of them. “Now do it again, this time at least pretend you're having fun.”  
  
Rufus' shirt sleeves are rolled to his elbows, his hair falling into his face as he downs another shot. Reno watches him from the corner of his eye as the world around them flashes different colours. He feels giddy, a little drunk as he drinks another as it's pushed into his hands.

As time wears on Rufus inches closer, their thighs touching. His hand slides behind Reno on the sticky leather seat, cool fingers slipping beneath Reno's shirt. He barely notices, too enraptured by Rufus' mouth as he speaks. The taste of sweet apple sticks to the back of Reno's tongue, he starts to feel dizzy. He's too warm. Rufus is much too close, that mouth moving as he hisses Reno's name. A glass falls from Reno's numb fingers as Rufus leans in, his free hand capturing Reno's jaw. “That's much better,” He sighs, fingers sliding between Reno's lips. “Obedient little dog, aren't you?”  
  
Reno's thoughts become sluggish, he blinks slowly and tries to push Rufus back. “Wh..wha've you...” He tries to speak around Rufus' fingers.

“Shh, you're drunk.” Rufus laughs. He pulls his fingers free and pushes his hand into Reno's hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat. “You're beautiful.” He whispers, lips brushing the patch of skin just beneath Reno's ear. He bites playfully at the earring. “And you're mine.”  
  
Reno lifts his own hands, they feel like lead but he manages to wrap them in Rufus' hair and drag him closer. Their lips brush, Reno shudders, fascinated by the light in Rufus' eyes. “No.” He says, gasping when Rufus starts undoing his belt, fingers fumbling the zipper. “No 'm not. Not...yet.”  
  
Reno grabs Rufus' wrist, holding him as he lifts himself up. He invades Rufus' space, eyes glinting as his lips curl into a smirk. He presses Rufus' hand to his cock, releasing a breath at the contact. “You want me.” Rufus smiles, squeezing gently and watching Reno's face intently.  
  
“Yeah,” Reno moves so he's pressed up against Rufus' side, “But not here.” He pulls Rufus' hand away, “Home...it's easier.”  
  
“And where's the fun in that?” Rufus replies, pushing one hand into Reno's open shirt. He feels the ridge of scar tissue, firm muscle tensing.   
  
Reno laughs, dropping his head to Rufus' shoulder, “Are you stupid, yo? Everyone can see us. If we fuck here-”  
  
“Hm, but isn't that what makes it exciting?”  
  
Reno shakes his head, “I'm _not_ a fucking side show.”  
  
“You'll be whatever I say you're going to be.”  
  
Reno shudders, “Your father'll find out, yo. You know he will. That's why...that's why you're doin' this.” He looks up through the fall of his hair, licking his lips.   
  
“How clever.” Rufus rolls his eyes, pulling away. “Fine. Take me home, Reno.” He tosses some money to the waitress as he stands and walks past her. Reno scrambles to follow.  
  
XXX  
  
Reno enters the apartment behind Rufus. He looks around curiously as Rufus goes over to the sofa, removing his tie and jacket. He tosses it on the couch, ignoring the maid who runs over to pick them up. “Nice place,” Reno goes over to the huge picture window that looks out across Midgar.   
  
“Hm.” Rufus' eyes dip to Reno's ass, he smirks and moves close behind him. “Beautiful, isn't it?” He whispers, one hand curling around Reno's waist. Reno tilts his head, allowing Rufus access to his throat. He meets his eyes in their reflection. “Although not quite as beautiful as you.”  
  
Reno snorts, drawing away. He runs his fingers along the back of the leather sofa and admires the massive television. He spots a glass dinner table with paper spread on it, “What's this, yo?” He looks down at it, “Blue prints?”  
  
“Ah...yes.” Rufus follows Reno to the table, pressing a hand on the paper before he makes to roll it up.  
  
“Hey, what's it for?” Reno grabs Rufus' wrist and looks up at him.  
  
“It's a silly idea, really.” Rufus replies uncertainly. He frowns a moment then shakes his head, “It's a garden.” He says finally, re-spreading the blue print. “You see here? In the centre? I wanted to put a water feature.” He pulls out a drawing of a beautiful stone fountain with a woman with angel wings holding a vase, “It's a memorial. For the men we've lost in the war.” Rufus' fingers rest on the designs and he sighs, “Father told me it was a waste of money.” He rolls the blueprints back up and sets them aside.  
  
“Your father won't pay for it?” Reno cocks his head, shifting his weight onto one hip. “Then do it yourself, yo. The people'd pay for somethin' like that.”  
  
Rufus blinks, eyes sharp as they meet Reno's, “They would?”  
  
Reno shrugs, “Yeah. It's their families dyin' in this war, yo. They wanna commemorate 'em.”  
  
“Perhaps I underestimated you.” Rufus approaches Reno slowly, boxing him in against the table. He traps him, their bodies pressed close. “You're not as dumb as you look.”  
  
“Not sure that's a compliment, yo.” Reno replies, feeling a little breathless. His face heats as Rufus brushes his knuckles down his cheek.  
  
“I just need to put in an application for planning permission.” Rufus's eyes drift away, clouding in thought.   
  
“Where would it go?”  
  
“I was considering sector eight but...My father would never allow it. Ah, I believe Reeve might know the best place.” Rufus draws away, leaving Reno feeling cold in his absence. He draws out his phone but Reno takes his wrist, pulling it free and tosses it aside.   
  
“Later.” He says, “You gotta eat somethin', yo.”  
  
Rufus smiles, “Are you offering to cook?”  
  
Reno laughs, “No. Only thing I can cook is spaghetti...you got people here to do that kinda thing for you, right?”  
  
XXX  
  
Reno lay on his back across the desk, legs parted, shirt open. Rufus stands between his open legs, staring down at him, hair falling into his eyes. He pins one hand to the desk, fingers digging into Reno's skinny wrist. “Reno...” Rufus purrs but stops. Beside them the phone starts to ring. Reno curses, arching his back when Rufus slides a hand over his chest, down to the v of his hips exposed by his half-open trousers.   
  
Rufus sighs, turning and hitting the speaker button on his desk phone. Reno frowns at him but Rufus puts a finger to his lips, “Sh.” He breathes.  
  
“Rufus?”  
  
“Father, what a pleasant surprise.”  
  
Rufus grinds his hips into Reno who holds his breath, tipping his head back as his toes curl in his boots. Sweat springs out across his forehead. Rufus ducks his head, running his tongue slowly up Reno's throat. Reno makes a strangled noise that's cut off by Rufus' hand over his mouth.  
  
“What was that noise?” The president snaps, suspicion heavy in his voice.  
  
“Ah, nothing. What do you want?”  
  
“Hmf, some respect would be nice.”  
  
Rufus pushes his free hand into Reno's underwear, fingers curling around his cock. He strokes him in long, steady movements, watching Reno's face turn pink. “Respect is earned, father.” Rufus replies offhandedly.  
  
Reno closes his eyes, panting heavily behind Rufus' fingers. He shudders, fingers clenching on the edge of the desk as his hips push up into Rufus' hand.   
  
“You little-” The president growls but cuts himself off, “Just listen, you impudent brat,”  
  
“I'm all ears, father. I promise.”  
  
“You're to attend a function one of my very valued investors is putting on. It's Roman, you remember Roman don't you boy? He's got that daughter. Pretty little thing. Quiet. Make a nice wife-”  
  
Rufus huffs, pausing. He pulls his hand out of Reno's trousers, ignoring the half-hearted glare, “And I suppose you want me to meet her?”  
  
“Yes. You'd be a good match. She's got good breeding.”  
  
“Good breeding,” Rufus mutters under his breath like a curse, “No.”  
  
“You can't refuse.”  
  
“I jut did.”  
  
“Rufus! Don't you dare disobey me, I am your father.”  
  
“I don't want-”  
  
“What you want doesn't come into it, maybe she doesn't want to end up stuck with a useless little shit like you but there you have it. You're my son and you'll marry whoever the hell I say you'll marry, is that understood?”

“You can't just sell me off to the highest bidder, I'm not-”  
  
“You're not _what_?” The president's tone changes, where he had been angry before now Reno can hear rage bubbling just underneath the surface. He watches Rufus' face twist, lips peeling back to to bare his teeth.  
  
“I'm not your _property_!” He snaps, slamming his hand down onto the table beside Reno's head. Reno flinches away, trapped by Rufus' body.  
  
“I made you. You'll be whatever I damn well want you to be. Roman's the second-highest earner in Midgar and his daughters not too shabby either. If I wanted to I could whore you out beneath the plate like that damn Turk you're so friendly with! Stop your pathetic whining and do your duty as my son!”  
  
Reno looks away from the phone, frowning across the room. He wants to get up and walk away but Rufus stands between him and escape. Rufus lowers his head, his hair hiding his face from Reno. His hands, where they rest on the desk either side of Reno's hips, clench into fists. “Yes father.” He hisses through his teeth.  
  
“Hm. Good. Now, I'll send over the tailor. Can't have you turning up in last years tux.”  
  
“What's her name?”  
  
“What was that?”  
  
Rufus sighs, shoulders slumping, “Her _name_. What is it?”  
  
“I don't know. Maria...or maybe Martha...something with an M. Does it really matter? She'll give you children.”  
  
“What if she doesn't?”  
  
“Then you find a woman who will.”  
  
Rufus stares down at Reno who's face is turned away. “Is that all?”  
  
“No. I wanted to discuss the-”  
  
“I'm tired. Goodnight,” Rufus hangs up the phone. He drags himself away from Reno and walks to the nearby mini fridge he keeps in his office. He opens the door and removes a bottle, with a sharp twist he pulls off the cap and downs almost half of it. Reno sits up, watching.  
  
“So, a wife, huh?”  
  
Rufus looks at the label before turning back, he walks over and crowds Reno back against the desk, “It's an old argument.” Rufus says, his voice hoarse. “He doesn't like my...extracurricular activities.” Rufus takes another drink, eyes moving away.   
  
“That what you call this?” Reno arches an eyebrow, waving a hand at his own half-naked body.  
  
“No. I call that _art_.” Rufus replies, leaning into Reno.  
  
The desk squeaks as it slides a little way across the floor as Rufus falls into it. Rufus draws back, tipping the bottle and taking a few long swigs. Reno watches his throat, his own lips parted as he feels heat rise in his cheeks again. Rufus brings the bottle to Reno's lips, allowing him a sip too. “My dear father seems to forget that I'm not the scared little boy he liked to torment anymore.” Rufus says finally, setting the bottle down and pinning Reno in place with his hands. Reno groans, eyes fluttering closed as lips find his pulse point. “One day I'm going to own this company. This city. This _world_ and he'll be rotting in his grave.” He bites down hard enough to leave a bruise on Reno's neck. Reno jerks against him. “He was right about one thing though,” Rufus pants, hot breath brushing Reno's ear. He reaches up, fingers tugging at the delicate bangle he wears around his wrist. “You _are_ a whore.”  
  
Reno closes his eyes, mouth pressed tightly shut. He curls his hands into fists and lets Rufus yank down his pants. Rufus is rough with him, his fingers digging bruises into his skin. His teeth leave a trail of marks down his throat and chest. He bites and sucks, nails drawing delicate red lines down the insides of Reno's thighs. Reno keeps his breathing even, he stares across the room and tries not to think too much.  
  
“R-Rufus...” Reno gasps, back arching off of the sticky desk top, “I'm...gonna...”  
  
“Then do it. Come for me, Reno.” Rufus growls, leaning down and capturing Reno's mouth with his own.  
  
XXX  
  
Reno stumbles through the door of his shared apartment. He falls into the wall, groaning and clutching at his head.   
  
“Reno? You're back late.” Rude peeks his head around the corner, into the hall. “You ok?”  
  
Reno groans and nods, straightening up and balancing himself on the wall with one hand. His shirt pulls back from his wrists revealing bruises. Rude moves closer, dressed in slacks and a t-shirt. He reaches out, grabbing Reno's arm and staring at the dark rings appearing around his wrists. Reno looks away, frowning at the wall. “You look like shit.” Rude says, releasing Reno and moving away, “Coffee?”  
  
Reno nods, “Thanks.” He croaks and moves from the hall into their little living room.  
  
“That's some expensive cologne.” Rude says absently, sifting through their cupboards in search of coffee. “Guess it's not yours.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Spare me the damn lecture, yo.” Reno throws his aching body onto the sofa and puts his arm over his eyes to hide from the bright light.  
  
“Tseng warned you.” Rude says as he starts the coffee maker and turns, leaning against the kitchen counter. “What did he do?”  
  
Reno swallows, hand shaking a little as he moves his fingers. “Nothin'.” He mutters, turning away.  
  
“Uh-huh, sure. And you got those bruises from falling down the stairs.” Rude shakes his head, “Rufus Shinra is dangerous. He'll fuck you up, man.”  
  
“Just shut up. I don't wanna hear it,”  
  
Rude falls quiet, the only sound is the coffee maker bubbling away. Reno rolls over, putting his back to the room.   
  
“He's gonna get married.” Reno says suddenly, his voice a hoarse whisper as he speaks to the back of the couch.  
  
Rude finds two mugs and fills them up in silence for a moment, finally he sighs, “Yeah. I know.”  
  
“He...doesn't want to.”  
  
“Not sure his father gives a shit.” Rude says, “If Rufus doesn't wanna marry then he won't. Reno, don't get involved.” He moves to the sofa and pushes Reno's legs off before sitting himself. Reno sits up, taking his mug and holding it in both hands. He stares down into the brown liquid and frowns. “It's none of our business. All we have to do is kill whoever or whatever the president wants us to kill and keep our mouths shut.”  
  
“The president...he knows.” Reno sighs, closing his eyes as he leans into the couch, “He called Rufus while we were...busy. Said he could sell Rufus to everyone under the plate if he wanted, like that 'whore Turk'.”  
  
Rude stays quiet. He lifts a hand and puts it on Reno's knee. “Reno...” He whispered and Reno shook his head quickly.  
  
“Ugh, what'm I even _doin'_ , yo?” He scrubs at his face roughly and takes a sip of coffee. He hunches his shoulders, drawing his legs into his body and grips his mug tightly. Hair falls and obscures his face as it scrunches up. “I just...can't stop.” He whispers, shoulders shaking. “I..I'm so messed up. I _like_ it. And...” Reno shuddered, shaking his head, “I _can't_. Shouldn't.”  
  
XXX  
  
Reno stands in the middle of President Shinra's huge office. He keeps his hands behind his back and his eyes on the glass wall behind the President. Tseng stands behind him, his face carefully blank.  
  
“So,” President Shinra begins, lighting a cigar and blowing smoke into the air between them. “Reno.”  
  
“Sir,” Reno tries to keep his voice polite, his body as non-threatening as possible.  
  
“Veld has a habit of collecting other people's unwanted children, doesn't he?” The President smiles around his cigar, teeth indenting the paper. Reno grits his teeth, swallowing back the retort that jumps to his lips. The President opens a file, flipping through the pages before producing a photograph. He holds it up. It shows a woman dressed in dark red, her dress cut low enough her breasts almost show. Her long dark hair falls over her shoulders. In one hand she holds a long pipe, her smile is sharp around the end. “Jun, I think her name was.” Reno looks away. “If I recall, she was one of Don Corneo's women.”  
  
 _“Reno, go out to the balcony. Play with your toys, I have work.”  
  
_ Reno closes his eyes and keeps his mouth shut.  
  
“She had a son.” The President sighs, leaning forward, “Your mother was a whore, boy. Remember this when you decide to put your unworthy hands on my son.” He slams his fist down onto the desk, causing an ink pot to bounce. “I won't stand for it! You're a Turk! I would have your head for this...” The President smiles wider, “But I can think of a much more fitting punishment.” He rises and walks around his over-sized desk. He strides the few feet to stand before Reno and eyes him. Potent cigar smoke fills the air between them. Shinra reaches out, fingers grabbing Reno's chin and lifting, tilting his head from side to side. “Too skinny but pretty enough. You have her eyes, unusual colour in these parts. No wonder Veld keeps you around.” Shinra puffs on his cigar, blowing smoke into Reno's face. “Eye candy.”

Reno recoils, covering his mouth with his sleeve and coughing. He can feel Tseng's desire to move closer and stop this. “What do you want me to do, sir?” He says finally.  
  
Tseng speaks, “Sir, with all due respect, we are under the command of Director Veld. He should be the one who-”  
  
“Shut your mouth,” Shinra snaps, “Who pays your wages?”  
  
“You sir.” Reno says, eyes on the floor.  
  
“Exactly. You do whatever the hell I tell you to! So, boy, my friend Roman saw you escorting my son to that party last weekend. He wants you. You'll go to him and do whatever it is he wants you to.”  
  
Reno's eyes widen, he looks up, “What...But I-”  
  
“Is there a problem, boy?” Shinra stares at Reno, his eyes hard.  
  
“Sir, Reno might be needed for something else. I can't endorse this.” Tseng tries, stepping forward, “Please,”  
  
“Tseng.” Reno stops him, shaking his head, “It's fine.” He shifts, the tension leaving his shoulders and smirks. “Whatever the president asks, right?”  
  
“Reno...” Tseng's voice drops to a whisper, “This isn't your job.”  
  
“My job is to follow orders. Then I gotta go meet this Roman guy.”  
  
“Exactly.” Shinra grins, “Go and be a good dog. When you return tell me _everything_.”  
  
Reno's smile is as sharp as a blade, his eyes icy cold, “As you wish,” He fakes a bow.   
  
“Sir,” Tseng bows his head as Reno turns on his heel and stalks out the room. The doors close behind him.   
  
As soon as he leaves the room Reno falls back against the wall, head bowed as he breathes deeply. His heart races, head thudding.   
  
“Reno,” Tseng reaches out, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry. If Veld was here...”  
  
“Then he'd make me do it anyway.” Reno whispers, pushing Tseng's hand away. He straightens up, sighing heavily, “Did he ever tell you?”  
  
“Tell me what?”  
  
Reno laughs weakly, “My ma...she was Veld's mistress, yo.”  
  
Tseng's eyes widen, “But he's...”  
  
“Married, yeah I noticed.” Reno clicks his tongue and shakes his head. He watches the doors to the elevators open and close for a moment, “She always used to send me out to the balcony to play when she had clients over.” He pushes a hand into his pocket and sighs, “Only time she didn't was when Veld was around. It was like...she was tryin' to show me off. Veld'd always come and bring me toys. Toys from the expensive places up top, ya'know? I thought he was so cool. Used to imagine he was...” Reno shivered, rubbing at his arm. “Guess it was just wishful thinkin', huh?”  
  
Tseng smiles, “He does care about you. He took you in, that says something.”  
  
Reno scoffs, “It says he feels guilty, yo. It says that there might be a small chance I'm his-” He cuts himself off. Tseng's eyes widen briefly, “It doesn't matter, yo. He's got his own little family. Anyway, he wasn't always there. Corneo still sold me off to one of his cronies. By the time Veld found me again I was...pretty messed up. Still am I guess.”  
  
“We all are, in our own ways.” Tseng says quietly. “Are you sure about this mission?”  
  
Reno shrugs, “It's just a fuck, right? I can do that. I'm damn good at it too.”  
  
Tseng sighs and follows Reno as he heads to the elevators. They go down to the cafeteria and general break rooms. Reno looks around and spots people gathering around the television. “Yo, what's going on?”  
  
A man in a messy suit glances at him, “They're saying Kalm's burning.”  
  
“Kalm?” Reno's eyes widen, “The Chief!”  
  
Tseng grabs his phone and dials Veld's number. He stares at the television screen as he watches aerial images of Kalm, buildings burning. Flames licking at the sky. He swallows as the phone rings and rings and rings.  
  
XXX  
  
Reno sits beside Veld's hospital bed, head resting on the covers. Tseng had gone to get them some drinks, Rude was gathering information and trying to find out what happened. Reno feels Veld move, he lifts his head, rubbing at his tired eyes. “Chief!” He exclaims, seeing Veld's eyes flutter open. Reno grins, leaning closer. “You're awake!”   
  
Veld smiles, a strange sort of dopey smile as he lifts a hand and brushes strands of hair from Reno's cheek. “Jun...” He whispers thickly.   
  
“V-Veld...?” Reno laughs a little, confused. “It's Reno.” He says but Veld doesn't seem to hear him.  
  
“Mm, still as beautiful as ever...” Veld mumbles, tugging at locks of Reno's hair as he tries to draw him in.  
  
“..stop.” Reno pulls himself free, “You're high as a fucking kite, old man.” He grabs at his hair, keeping it out of Veld's hand and ties it back properly again. His hands tremble, just a little.  
  
Veld laughs to himself, seeing something funny. Then he winces, grunting and tries to lift his other hand, “Huh? Wha's...goin' on...?” He squints as he lifts his hand and stares at it. Reno's face falls.  
  
“Chief...they had to.” Reno reaches over and takes Veld's flesh hand, he squeezes it and gains his attention. “You lost it, yo. It's...gone.”   
  
“I...” Veld frowns, turning his head to look across the room. “Hospital? What's...goin' on? Where's...Aldea? Where is she? _Felicia_...” He blinks, struggling to sit up. Reno pushes him back and holds him there.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Reno whispers, lowering his head as his fingers dig into Veld's bare shoulders. “I'm...sorry.”  
  
“Reno?” Veld's eyes snap into focus. Realisation hits him and he collapses back against the pillows. “No. No.” He covered his eyes with his hands, pushing Reno away.  
  
Reno steps back, then he turns and walks away. Leaving Veld alone. He walks past Tseng who turns, “Is he awake?” Reno nods. “Reno, he's going to need us by his side-”  
  
“He doesn't need me, yo.” Reno looks back at Tseng over his shoulder and offers him a smile, “He's got you, right? I'm out.” He waves his hand and walks away.  
  
XXX  
  
He lies in the huge bed, hands tangled in satin sheets and stares up at the ceiling. The old man licks his way down Reno's chest, hands holding his waist firmly. He's surprisingly gentle when he finally pushes Reno's legs to his chest. Reno doesn't make eye contact and keeps his focus on the ceiling. He pushes the man's face away whenever he tries to kiss him but it doesn't seem to deter him at all. Reno bites back a gasp and winces when Roman pushes his way inside him, he wants to cover his face but doesn't. He wants to be in another bed. He wants to see icy blue eyes staring down at him, that nasty little smirk and sharp teeth on his skin. Reno closes his eyes tightly and waits for Roman to finish.  
  
Afterwards the man talks. Reno listens, ignoring the discomfort and the increasingly desperate need for a shower. He smiles and pretends, he lets Roman preen and pretends he enjoyed the experience. Afterwards he goes home. He takes a taxi, leant up against the window and stares out as Sector 7 whizzes past him. He hums a lullaby under his breath and traces patterns on the window pane.  
  
Reno returns to HQ with a sore lower back but he goes straight up to the president's office and knocks on his door. As soon as he gets the word he enters. “Mr President, sir.” He says, walking the length of the room, shoes tapping sharply against tile.   
  
“Ah, you're back.” The President leans back in his seat, resting his hands on his belly. Reno approaches, a file in hand. He tosses it onto the desk.  
  
“This what you wanted, right?”  
  
Shinra looks down at the file but doesn't move to pick it up, “How was it? Did you enjoy it?”  
  
Reno smiles, a thing devoid of humour, “I did the job sir. Here's your intel on Roman. I wrote it all up for you and tied it off with a nice pretty bow.”  
  
Shinra laughs coldly, “Your attitude is going to get you killed one of these days, boy.” He finally drags the file close and opens it. His eyes narrow as he scans it. “Interesting. Always knew he was a back-stabbing fool.” He mutters, rubbing at his chin.   
  
“He's been makin' nice with petty gangsters below plate, ones with connections to anti-Shinra groups, yo.”  
  
“And he told you all this, did he?” Shinra looks up over the file.  
  
“Men love to talk after a good fuck, sir.”  
  
“You would know.” Shinra looks back at the file and then closes it. “I want him dead.”  
  
“Say the word.”  
  
“Tomorrow evening. He's due to go to see his talented daughter play in the orchestra.”  
  
Reno tilts his head, “Where?”  
  
“The Grandview Opera House in Sector eight.” Shinra reaches into his draw and pulls out a ticket and pamphlet. He pushes it across the desk towards Reno. “I want it done quick and clean. Don't let them trace it back to me.”  
  
Reno picks up the ticket and pockets it, “Consider him already dead.” He says and turns on his heel.  
  
Shinra smiles, leaning back in his chair again as the doors to his office swing shut behind him.  
  
XXX  
  
“Reno, what are you doing?” Tseng asks, stepping into the QMC with a frown. The door hisses shut behind him.  
  
“Got a job, yo.” Reno replies, knelt on the floor with a black bag before him.  
  
Tseng sighs, “Is this from the President?”  
  
“The one and only,”   
  
“Don't do it.” Tseng grabs Reno's arm and tugs, “What's gotten into you? Taking orders direct from the president? That's not how we do things.”  
  
“Like I got a damn choice, yo.” Reno pulls his arm back and zips up the bag, he rises, slinging it over his shoulder. “I've never had a choice.”  
  
“You do. Go see Veld, talk to him. If he finds out you're going behind his back-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, he's gonna gut me. Whatever. He's gonna have to get in line.”   
  
“We report straight to the boss. We don't go over his head, ever.”  
  
“I know. But if I don't do it now I'm gonna lose my chance. I can't. I gotta do as he says or-”  
  
“Or what?” Tseng shakes his head.  
  
Reno leans back against the wall, surrounded by weapons. He has both hands pushed deep inside his pockets, and he fixes Tseng with a hard stare, “This is what we do, ain't it? We're just like these guns. Point and shoot. The president aims and we go wherever he wants us to.”  
  
“It's the boss who decides what missions we are to prioritise and right now that's none. With Veld in hospital I'm in charge.”  
  
“Ok then boss man. Tell me what to do.”  
  
“What's the job?”  
  
“Take out Roman. Turns out the guy's got his hands in too many pies, yo. Pres don't like it. He's gonna be at the Opera house in Sector eight in about...” He looks down at his watch, “Two hours.”  
  
Tseng thinks for a moment, “You slept with him?”  
  
“For the intel.”  
  
“This is stupid. Dangerous.”  
  
“Isn't that kinda part of the fun?” Reno smiles slowly and Tseng shakes his head.  
  
“Fine. I'll intervene with Veld. You go.”  
  
Reno nods and pushes himself away from the wall. “Should be back before dawn, yo.”  
  
Tseng lets him get as far as the door before speaking again, “Reno?” Reno looks back at him, “Why are you doing this, really?”  
  
“Because...Veld's family died because of me.” Reno mutters, hands clenching into fists.  
  
Tseng frowns, “That's not true. How are you responsible?”  
  
“When I was a kid I used to be really jealous of his family. They had somethin' I never would. So I...I wished that he was my father. It's stupid and selfish but...I can't help but wonder if I'm somehow to blame.”  
  
“You can't blame this on some silly childish wish, Reno. If you want the truth it's his own fault.”  
  
Reno turns, eyes wide, “What?”  
  
“Veld himself ordered the attack.”  
  
XXX  
  
 _“Hey! Hey! Mama, look!”  
  
“Reno, what are you doing? Go away. I'm busy.”  
  
“But...I...” Reno looks down at the little origami frog he'd made. “I made it for you.” He holds it up to his mother as she sits at her dressing table. She sighs heavily, setting down her lipstick.   
  
The door bell rings and she rises, her dress shifting around her exposed thighs. She opens the door with a wide smile, “Hi, come in.”  
  
Reno watches a tall, well-dressed man enter the room. He scrunches up his face as the man leans in to give his mother a kiss. “Oh...” The man sees Reno.  
  
“This is my son, Reno. Reno, this is Mr. Veld.”  
  
The man crouches and smiles, “Hi, Reno. It's nice to meet you.” He holds out his hand but Reno doesn't take it. He clutches at his little frog. “Oh, what's this? Did you make that? It's really good.”  
  
Slowly Reno uncurls his fist to reveal his creation, it's a little crumpled but still holds its shape.  
  
“Amazing. Do you know how to make anything else?” Reno shakes his head, “I can show you how to make a crane. A very old friend of mine taught me, go get some paper.” Veld rises and watches Reno run off, he turns on his mother. “What is this?”  
  
“What's what?” Jun shrugs, moving over to the tiny kitchen and pulling out a cheap bottle of wine. She pours two glasses and hands Veld one. “I have a son. I never hid anything, you just never asked.” She sips and then smiles, leaning on the counter and exposing her cleavage, “You want to ask, don't you? Go ahead. Ask.”  
  
“Jun...” Veld glances towards the bedrooms and then back again, “I...”  
  
“God, men are such cowards.” She laughs, draining her glass and pouring another. “Pathetic.”  
  
“You think this is a joke, Jun? What the hell am I supposed to think?”  
  
“I never hid him. At least, not deliberately anyway. He was just never here at the same time as you. Not that it matters,” She moves around the counter, reaching out and tugging on Veld's tie. She pulls him closer, smirking and cocking her head to one side. Veld reaches up, pushing his hand into her hair, he grips it and tilts her head as he leans in and kisses her.   
  
“Hey, old man!”   
  
Veld pulls away abruptly, turning to see Reno standing in the doorway with his hands full of paper. “Ah...sorry.” He draws away from Jun.   
  
“You promised! Show me the crane.” Reno throws the paper onto the ground and sits, glaring up at Veld with vivid green eyes.   
  
Veld laughs, sitting down too, “Well, Jun, he's certainly got your personality.”  
  
“Asshole.” Jun mutters, downing the rest of her drink._  
  
 _That night Veld lies in Jun's old creaky bed, wrapped in perfume scented sheets. Jun leans over, pressing her breasts against his arm and cups his cheek, “Veld?” She whispers into the dark, her voice trembling.  
  
“Jun?” Veld turns his head to look into her eyes.  
  
“I'm going to die.” She whispers, preventing Veld from speaking by pressing a finger to his lips, “I know what you're going to say but shut up and listen. I'm going to die, Veld. Do you understand? And Reno will end up alone. Whatever happens to me that _cannot _happen. As soon as he's alone The Don will send his men here and take him, they'll use him like they used me. Don't let that happen. Please, I'm begging you. Take my son. Keep him safe.”  
  
Veld stares into her eyes, her pained face and shakes his head, “He won't be safe with me, you know that. You know what I am. It's not the kind of job suited for a kid.”  
  
“It's safer than whatever the Don's men will do to him.” Jun hisses.   
  
Veld sits up, shaking his head again. The sheets slip from his lap and he leans over, hands in his hair, “Jun. Nothings going to happen to you.”  
  
“You talk like you've never met Don Corneo.” Jun sighs, moving and draping herself over Veld's back. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her face into his neck, “If you love me, do this one thing.”  
  
“Jun...” Veld holds her hands to his chest and leans into her embrace, “I do. Gods help me I do.” He closes his eyes, “Fine. If you die I'll help him.”  
  
Jun sighs, hot breath against Veld's neck, “Thank you.” She whispers and Veld turns towards her, accepting her kiss.  
  
_Veld opens his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of his hospital room. He sighs and rubs at his face. Nearby a nurse comes over, checking his stats. “Everything ok, sir?”  
  
Veld laughs humourlessly, “Nothing's going to be fine again.” He says under his breath, the nurse glances at him and then away again. “When can I get out of here?”  
  
“When Professor Hojo's made sure your hand will work properly.”  
  
Veld lifts the hand in question, a state of the art mechanical prosthetic. He drops it back to his side and turns away. “Tell him to send someone else to look at it.”  
  
“But sir-”  
  
“Do it.” Veld snaps, curling his hands into fists. The nurse scuttles off. He closes his eyes again and tries not to see flames.  
  
A few moments later soft laughter interrupts his daydreams. Veld's hackles rise as he turns to see the stooped figure of Professor Hojo enter the room, Veld struggles to sit upright. “Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Director of the Turks.” Hojo grins, picking up Veld's chart and inspecting it. “How do you like the new addition? I made sure it had some extra perks.”  
  
“It'd be even better if I actually got asked permission first.” Veld mutters.  
  
“Well, I don't expect much gratitude from the likes of you.” Hojo sighs, setting down the clipboard and moving closer, he holds out his hand, “Let me take a look.” Veld reluctantly gives him his new hand, Hojo turns it back and forth, muttering under his breath, “Ah yes, excellent. Excellent. Move your fingers for me? Yes. Good. It appears to be working just fine.”  
  
“So, can I go?”  
  
“As much as I would love for you to stay for some more...vigorous testing, you've recovered well enough to return home.” Hojo watches Veld drop his legs over the edge of the bed, his smile widens, “Oh I had the pleasure of meeting two of your subordinates.”   
  
Veld freezes, “When?” He asks.  
  
“Just the other day. The youngest one...a red-head, he looked remarkably like a rather popular courtesan that was all the rage once upon a time. Yes, he has the same eyes. An interesting green, I must say I was surprised when I saw him.”  
  
“You stay away from my men, do you understand me Hojo?”  
  
Hojo's grin widens enough to show teeth, “And what will you do if I don't, hm?” He laughs but it's cut off when Veld grabs him by his lab coat and yanks him forward.  
  
“Touch them and I'll make sure it will be the last thing you ever do.” Veld growls. “I know you had a hand in his disappearance too. Don't take me for a fool.”  
  
“Who? I don't know what you're talking about.” Hojo yanks himself free and straightens out his coat, “Such strong accusations yet you have no proof.”  
  
“Perhaps not but as soon as I do I'm bringing you down.”  
  
Hojo laughs again, walking away, “Good luck then, Director.”


End file.
